


Stressin'

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: Moving is stressful. Lin helps you cope.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Stressin'

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 18+ ONLY (NOT SFW) Cursing; bratty behavior; toys, a lil bit of Daddy Dom Lin, lust within marriage; In-laws.

“Sweetheart, open the door. They’ve gone ahead to the new house now.” Lin leaned against the doorframe, trying to control his smile. He knew that you could hear it in his voice. 

“I’m just going to stay in here until all of our parents are dead!” 

Lin had to step away from the door to laugh a little bit.

You were locked in the bedroom crying, sitting on the mattresses on the floor, the bed frame having been dismantled and leaning against the far wall. You hated moving and the stress of the in laws helping was not actually helping your frayed nerves.

You’d started out the day yelling at Lin for leaving the patio doors open when carrying out boxes and now it was noon and you had devolved into a crying, panicking mess.

“You don’t mean that.” Lin shook his head. “I’m sorry. I thought it would be a good idea to have everyone here to help, you know family bonding time?” Lin tried to see through the door at his newly wed wife. He just needed to get to you right now.

“If it helps, nothing came out of the bag when it fell, so nobody saw….” he heard your huff and fidgeting on the mattress.

You screamed silently before responding. “But then your sister had to make that remark…”

Lin sighed and lowered his head, swinging the large purple Crown Royal bag by the little gold ropes.

“She was making a joke… Let me in?”

You huffed again and bolted from the mattress. You opened the door and had to restrain yourself from screaming in his face.

“Lin. She said, ‘There’s only two things that go in Crown Royal bags, weed, and dildos’!!!!” You were horrified but Lin was amused.

“Well, if it was weed, my dad would have wanted to toke up. That would have been some bonding.” 

He was openly smiling now. You weren’t with the shits. You turned on your heel and plopped down on the bed, arms crossed and looking away.

“Stop being such a brat. It’s okay. No one saw our toys, so they don’t know that’s what’s in here.” 

Lin was mostly joking, but you were beginning to irk his nerves. From this morning when you yelled at him for leaving the patio doors open to now when you were being unreasonable, the long patience that he had for you was wearing thin.

You turned and narrowed your eyes at him, 

“Fuck you, Lin. They probably figured it out when I turned red and ran in here and locked the door. I’m not going to be able to look them in the face.”

“So you agree you’re being a brat?” 

The nasty look you shot was enough for him. He stalked toward you from the doorway and stood in front of you with the bag. His crotch was right in front of your face.

“I think you need to relax.” 

You craned your neck to look at him witheringly from your seat on the mattresses. You were getting heated now, and not angry. But you still felt petty, so you just arched your eyebrow.

Lin glared down at you and threw the bag on the bed beside you. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and repositioned his bulge so that it was the main highlight of the area. Your eyes were immediately drawn to it.

“What’s that for?”

“It’s that get right. For you.” Holy Fuck!

“O” You left your mouth in an o shape as you looked up from his cock in his underwear to his face.

“So I need some get right?” You leaned back on the mattress and spread your legs a little. 

“Yeah, maybe it’s what you need instead of what’s in that bag?” He nodded toward it, palming himself over his boxer briefs. His eyebrow was doing things to you, so you turned around, playing with the bag.

“Nah, I think I need what’s in the bag.” You started opening it, while you felt his eyes on your jean-clad ass.

You looked so fucking hot that Lin had to hold himself back. You were a control freak and this morning with the in-laws and the bag falling out of the bedside table was too much for you. You needed to lose control. 

“Butt plug, bullet, lube.”

Those four words had you trembling. 

You looked over your shoulder at him full on jerking it in your direction. You hoped that the wet spot on your jeans wasn’t too apparent. You obeyed him, feeling the same thing he did. That you needed to get out of your head.

Once the objects were out on the mattress, he commanded you further.

“Clothes, off.”

You pretended to not be desperate as you rolled on your back while taking your t-shirt off. You reached around and unfastened your bra, then you lifted your hips and rolled down your jeans and your panties at the same time.

Lin stood over you for a minute, jerking himself above your head, pre cum dripping down onto your face, still connected to him. Your nipples were rock hard, and your pussy was sopping as you waited for the next directive. You felt yourself slowly letting go of all thoughts but this feeling.

“Lube up the plug.” You reached beside you as Lin reached down and twisted your nipples, causing you to close your eyes and almost drop it.

“Watch it.” 

There was no humor in his voice. The promise of consequences if you didn’t do it right was apparent. Your clit swelled and hardened. You knew without even touching it.

Lin moved around to the foot of the former bed to your feet, still stroking. He had to loosen his grip because the way you looked had him almost there. But he knew what you liked, so he continued the motion. He watched your mouth open to capture air as you shakily lubed the clear blue silicone toy.

“Open your legs.” You did as you were told, holding the toy in your right hand. Lin fought not to close his eyes at the sight of your beautiful flower, soaking wet just for him. Good god.

“Rub it through your pussy and then put it in.”

You whimpered just from his words. And followed directions. Lin couldn’t help his moan this time. Your sounds echoed his. You were on the edge. And almost came as you approached your tighter hole.

“Estás divina. Go slowly baby.” Lin slowed his stroke to illustrate. You were hypnotized while you slowly inserted it. When it was seated beyond the tight ring of muscle, you couldn't help but go for your clit. Lin stopped you.

“No. That’s what the bullet is for.” 

You moaned and reached for the silver toy, held it up and switched it on. Lin nodded and you went to town, your eyes rolling back in your head as it attacked your clit. The fullness of the other toy almost doing you in. Lin fell to his knees between yours, staring and still stroking as you continued.

“You know you can’t cum until I tell you so.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Such a good girl for me.” He stroked his dick with one hand, and your thigh with the other.

“You just need one more thing.” 

He moved closer and you knew what was next. Your eyes widened because you couldn’t handle it.

“Shhhhh. Don’t stop.”

Lin grabbed your hips as he dipped his and entered you, his cock causing the most delicious pressure on the plug. 

“Fuck!” 

He could feel the vibrations on his dick from the bullet as he bottomed out inside of you. He took it from you, which you were glad of; it was one less thing to think about. But the pressure he added was too much and had you cumming within a matter of seconds.

Lin switched it off and threw the bullet on the mattress above your head as he started fucking you in earnest.

Lin’s mouth hinged open and a loud moan escaped him as he watched you cum, his dick twitching and threatening his own release. He marveled in your beauty as he watched your back arch. He ran his hand from the soft hair at the juncture of your thighs, his thumb grazing your clit, up your torso to your neck, which he grasped and lightly squeezed.

“I love that you are mine. Do you really fucking care if the whole world knows that I can have you like this? Anytime I wanted?”

You couldn’t even answer as it felt as if you were having an extended orgasm as you rolled into another one when Lin pounded into you. You couldn’t breathe for gasping as your pulses ebbed and flowed continuously. 

When you finished your 2nd/3rd one, you had a reprieve as Lin slowed, leaned down and grasped your ass cheeks while he marked your neck. He was still so hard inside you.

“You got one more in you?” 

Lin was nipping his way down to a nipple as he sped back up. Break over.

His fingers squeezed more as they inched toward the goal. He found and twisted the plug, causing you to arch, your nipple pressing further into his mouth.

He sucked hard, then bit as he slid it out and kissed your ear. He grasped the plug and whispered, “Now.” 

When he pulled it out, you came all over him and the mattress. Good thing there were no sheets. He yelled, “Hollyyyy Shitttt.” as he released deep inside you.

You gladly lay beneath him and took it, staring in his eyes before he closed them and plopped down on the mattress beside you.

You could only stare at the ceiling in shock as you tried to remember what had you upset.

Lin chuckled and kissed your cheek. Sweetheart Lin was back. 

“You good?”

“Yeah.” You smiled wide at him and followed him into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

\-----

Later, as you and the fam were eating pizza and drinking coffee after moving the boxes into your new house, Lin’s sister asked about the bag.

“So… what was in that crown royal bag?”

You and Lin gave each other a look. You thought of the stash, safely tucked away in the new house.

“Marbles.”

“Dominoes.”

You each spoke at the same time and then laughed.

Lin’s father was on one. “Well, I’ll have Lin’s mother talk to you. It should be marital aids, Lin-Manuel. You don’t know how to take care of your wife?” He shook his finger at your shocked husband.

Then he looked at you. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.”

“Dad…”

All you could do was close your eyes and shake your head.

Your mouth could catch flies as Lin and his sister, nieces, and nephews started screaming, gagging, yelling, arguing, and running out of the room. 

You opened your eyes to find mother in law’s winking at you. You were done.

Lin looked at you, dying with laughter. “I guess you’re part of the family now.”


End file.
